Freeman vs DuBois
by Turtlerose555
Summary: It's the dream wedding we've all been waiting for: The union between Huey Freeman and Jazmine DuBois. However, tensions immediately fly when Jazmine's relatives are hostile towards Huey's family. It's an all-out war between the two houses as life turns crucial and even the bride goes missing. But the important question is: Will it be Michael Caesar or Riley Freeman as The Best Man?
1. If it's Love

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." –Lao Tzu_

**Current Mission: **Get engagement ring

**Household State: **Normal

**Chapter 1: If it's Love**

_**Huey's Apartment (9:45 A.M.)**_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Freeman, this is Catherine Lewis from Kay Jewelers."

"Oh yes, hello."

"I just called to say that your engagement ring is all done and ready for pickup. What time will you be able to retrieve it?"

"Um, is around 2:00ish good enough?"

"Of course, sir."

"Good, good. I'll swing by there around that time."

"Alrighty then. See you soon! And remember, Every Kiss begins with Kay!"

Huey hung up the phone and decided now was as good as time as any to get up from bed. He sat up and rubbed his face before looking at the bedside where a picture frame was. The picture was of him and Jazmine sometime during their Senior year of college. She was all smiles for the camera as usual, while Huey was giving the slightest of smirks. She happened to have jumped on his back and had her arms around his neck, her Emerald Green eyes all sparkling. Huey sported a small smile before going about his morning.

He showered thoroughly, dried off, and brushed his teeth. He then ran the afro pick through his head, which had grown considerably fuller in the years past. His face had molded well for adulthood, but still remained young; after all, he was only twenty-four.

After dressing warmly (it was a bit chilly for the November atmosphere), he went down to his car and took off to complete the day's activity. But first, he had to check up on his old grandfather.

* * *

_**Freeman House (10:32 A.M.)**_

The doorbell rang.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!"

Granddad hobbled out to the main foyer, grumbling as usual over how people kept ringing his damn doorbell when they weren't welcome. He moved slowly but steadily with his cane, and at last he reached the door.

"Now who the hell is ringing my door at this hour? Making me lose my damn sleep over the likes of you people! Can't you tell I'm an old man?"

He continued mumbling as he opened the door, and to his surprise and happiness, he saw Huey standing on the doorstep.

"Boy!" He exclaimed as he reached out to hug Huey. "It's so great to see you!"

The corners of Huey's mouth turned upward slightly as he shook his head and hugged his grandfather; after all these years, Granddad _still _had the nerve to call him 'Boy'.

"Great to see you too, Granddad."

"Well come on in! Don't be stingy!"

Granddad back up and hobbled into the living room as Huey followed suit. The house still looked relatively the same since Huey had moved out and got a place of his own. The living room hadn't changed one bit. Granddad sat down in his recliner and Huey settled down in the couch that faced the television set.

"So how have things been around here, Granddad?"

"Oh you know, pretty quiet so far. Don't worry about me though, I got Tom and Ruckus looking out for me on a normal basis since Riley's back at school now."

Riley was a student at Syracuse University and recently went back to start his Senior year. Huey and Riley always worried about Granddad's health and safety while they were both away attending school. He was eighty-three years old now, and he was certainly up there in age as seen with his cane. His health is not as good as before, but he's still standing strong. Riley was Granddad's caregiver when Huey left for Harvard. But after Riley started school in New York, Tom and Ruckus checked up on Granddad frequently to make sure he was still doing okay. Huey and Riley both worked while on campus and had summer jobs while at home to help pay for their tuition; they didn't want Granddad having to pay for all of it. Their parents back home sent up money to help them out with school, but they both wanted to demonstrate how independent they were when it came to finances, even if it meant doing a bit more.

"Oh that's good," Huey replied, glad to hear that his grandfather was doing well.

"Yes, yes. Ruckus is still giving trouble though, but all is well."

Huey chuckled. Ruckus was _always _trouble coming.

"What's your plans for today then, Boy?"

"Well actually, I was on my way to Kay Jewelers to pick up an, ahem, an engagement ring for Jazmine…"

"Whaaa…? Oh my God…My grandson is all grown up now! And you definitely positive that Li'l Mama is _The One_?"

Huey nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Yes," he said, his smile widening with each passing second, "Yes she is."

"Ooooo I knew it! You and Li'l Mama were meant to be from the beginning! Just the perfect little couple!"

Huey bowed his head as the smile became too wide to contain and his cheeks started to burn. Yes. _The perfect little couple_.

"So how you gonna do it? Bring her up on that hillside in the park all you kids loved so much when you were younger?"

Huey glanced at the wall, but with a skeptical look. Sure, The Usual Spot was where he and Jazmine shared all their big life moments: The first time they spoke, first time they became friends, where they first held hands, shared their first kiss with each other, he asked her out on that hill, they announced their college choices, their first break up, and so on. Almost every first with each other was spent under that tree. But Huey didn't want to propose to Jazmine on The Hill. Even though it held special moments for them, proposing in The Usual Spot seemed a bit too…well…cliché.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna take her to that high end bistro that she loves going to for lunch. And then afterwards, I'm gonna drive to that really nice pond in town, take her by that really nice fountain, and do the honors there."

"Ahh, that sounds real nice, Huey," Granddad said as he grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed the corners of his eye, "You plan on doing it soon though right?"

"Actually I was planning on doing it tomorrow."

"Good! Hmph! I want to see some real nice great-grandbabies before I die!"

Huey laughed as he made to get up. Granddad was always talking about more children.

"Well, I'm headed off to get the ring. I'll drop by soon, Granddad."

"Oh okay, Boy. Just let yourself out. Meanwhile I'm gonna go tell yo' daddy the news. My Grandson is going to marry the girl of his dreams!"

Huey shook his head one last time before leaving the house. He may not be young anymore, but Robert Freeman definitely still had some energy left in him.

* * *

_**Woodcrest Mall (1:50 P.M.)**_

Huey entered the mall from the south side. He had a bit of walking to do as Kay's was located on the north side. He thought over his idea of proposing to Jazmine. He just wanted everything so right. As he walked around clouded in his thoughts, he jumped when he heard his name being called.

"Yo, Freeman!"

Huey snapped his head around and saw his longtime friend Michael Caesar walking out of the tattoo parlor, 'Ink'd Nation'. He was a part-time worker there and spent most of his time in the studio with Thugnificant forming CDs and being an Emcee at local clubs. Rap had been pretty good for him.

"What's up, Michael?" Huey smirked as they clasped hands. "You just got off work?"

"Nah man, I'm only on break. I just did like two people this morning. What brings you to this part?"

"Oh I'm just here picking up an engagement ring for Jazmine."

"Oohhh shiiitttt!" Caesar exclaimed as he covered his mouth with his gloved hand. "You actually goin' through with this?!"

"Yes, I am," Huey said smugly, a smile becoming prominent."

"Iyessss! My man!" He smacked Huey on the back. "Aye, lemme walk with you right quick!"

The duo continued walking throughout the mall, Caesar uttering out phrases of how happy he was and Huey still thinking about his proposal plan. As they walked, they happened to see Cindy walking their direction. Cindy was a Senior at University of California but she often flew up to visit.

"Hey you guys!" she called out at them.

They walked and met her halfway. "Hey, Mr. Grumpy," she said with a smirk as she grabbed Huey's chin and shook his head before giving him a one armed hug. "And there's my baby boy," she said sweetly as she kissed Caesar on the lips. They had been dating for about three years now, and they were as happy as ever. Huey often wondered when Caesar would tie the knot. Probably not until

"Hey babe, guess what?" Caesar said as he held her hand.

"What?"

"Guess who's getting his dream girl an engagement ring?"

Cindy cocked her head, confused at first, but then she slowly turned her head to face Huey, her mouth becoming wider and wider as it formed a large O.

"No…freaking…_way_…"

Huey nodded to confirm it and Cindy practically went bat crazy; she shrieked and jumped a bit, dropping her shopping bags as she lightly beat Huey on his chest and arms. Caesar fought to hold her back.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod OHMYGOD!" She shouted in a mush of words. "You're gonna marry my best friend! EEEKKK!"

"Cindy calm down," Caesar ushered as Huey began to blush, "Seriously, you're causing a scene."

Sure enough, people were staring at them disapprovingly. Huey instantly saw why: Two black guys and one white girl. They might as well be raping her. Some things just didn't change.

"No seriously, Cindy. You should compose yourself more. The people are _not_ liking what they see."

Cindy instantly remembered and understood before calming down. This was still 'Whitecrest' after all.

"Sooooooo when are you getting the ring?" she asked, now straightened up and normal.

"We were on the way to get it right now," Caesar said.

"Oooo! I wanna come and see!"

"I guess you can," Huey said as he made to walk again, "But try and act like you have some class this time. I didn't expect this from a McPhearson."

Cindy nodded, although offended by that last statement; The McPhearsons were of the higher upperclass rich families in Woodcrest. They were snobbish to the extreme and racist too, no joke. But strangely enough, Cindy somehow didn't turn out to be like her parents.

They continued walking down through the mall until finally they reached Kay Jewelers. A dirty blonde woman was sitting behind one of the counters. Huey approached her.

"Hi, welcome to Kay Jewelers! How may I help you?" she greeted brightly as she saw Huey.

"Hi, my name is Huey Freeman, and I'm here to pick up an engagement ring."

"Oh yes, Mr. Freeman! Just one second, your ring will be right out."

She got up and went into the back to retrieve the ring. Cindy began getting jumpy in anticipation and even Huey was anxious to see the ring. Finally, the blonde came out and held a black box. She opened the box and when she did, Cindy lost it, Caesar was in shock, and Huey was at a loss for words. The ring was a 14K White-Gold with ¼ carat little diamonds lining the center of the band. The diamond itself was a 0.40 Carat D-S12 Round cut. The blonde closed the box top and handed it to Huey.

"Please sign here to signify you have received the ring," she said while handing him a clipboard.

Huey signed his signature on the paper and handed it back. He then gently picked up the box and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Freeman! And remember, Every Kiss begins with Kay!"

The three walked off, and Cindy tried hard not to lose it again, but to no avail.

"Oh my God, Huey Deondre Freeman is about to propose to my best friend! When will it be?"

"Tomorrow during the lunch hour after I've treated her to a nice meal."

"My man!" Caesar exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Mmmm-hmmm! Same here!"

Huey turned the opposite way as his smile grew wider by the second. He was in great anticipation for tomorrow.

"Oh by the way, Huey, for tomorrow you should wear something black or something underneath your clothes," Cindy said, a smirk evident in her voice, "Remember: Jazmine's a crier."


	2. Jazmine, Lunch, and Uncle Ruckus

Shout out to **BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009** for reviewing!_  
_

* * *

_"Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives." –C.S. Lewis_

**Current Mission: **Carry out proposal plan

**Household State: **Normal

**Chapter 2: Jazmine, Lunch, and Uncle Ruckus**

**_Huey's Apartment (10:00 A.M.)_**

The constant vibrating of the phone on the nightstand caused Huey to wake up from his sleep. He rolled over and noticed he had multiple unread messages.

**-Caesar: Go get em tiger!**

**-Cindy: Today's the day! Good luck!**

**-Amy: Caez told me! I hope she says yes! You two were meant to be!**

**-Riley: Ayyeee! Lemme find out I'm prolly last to find out about this! But her ass had better say yes if she knows what's good for her!**

**-Christian: Am I in the running for best man?**

**-Hiro: She will say yes no doubt!**

**-Ming: Yes is the only answer she can possibly say! You two are perfect for each other**

However, the two texts that caught his eye made him the happiest and even grow confidence.

**-Mom: I'm extremely proud of you sweetheart! Mama loves you! And Jazmine is the sweetest girl alive and I knew she was the one the minute I met her!**

**-Dad: Son I love you and I know you want to spend the rest of your life with her. Just keep your confidence don't be too nervous and everything will be fine. She can't possibly say no.**

Huey got up in a much better mood than before. His confidence was up and he was ready to take on the world. He grabbed his phone and dialed. Time to take Jazmine out to lunch.

* * *

**_DuBois House (10:07 A.M.)_**

Jazmine stirred in her sleep as she came to. Her hair was messy and all over her face. Jazmine had her own apartment, but that night she chose to sleep over at her parents' house. She yawned as she stretched her arms over her head, trying to wake up. She looked over to her wall and smiled at the picture that was there; it was of her and Huey sometime in their childhood. She was all smiles and teeth as usual whereas Huey was scowling. She chuckled at the sight. It only felt like yesterday that she and Huey were just young children, her happy and hyper, him pessimistic and unopen to the world. Now, they were together in love, and she couldn't be any happier.

She got up and started doing her daily routine. She made to brush her teeth and took a shower. As she looked at herself in the mirror afterwards, she smiled at herself and stuck out her tongue at her own reflection. Chuckling, she smiled some more as she thought about Huey and how lucky she was to be with him. She sighed in bliss. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

_~XXXX~_

_Flashback_

_"Huey, I'm bored…"_

_"Then go find some of your other friends."_

_"But I wanna hang out with you!"_

_"Then shut up."_

_It was a normal fall day in Woodcrest as Huey and Jazmine relaxed in The Usual Spot. Huey was reading while Jazmine had finished her homework. She wished Huey would pay more attention to her._

_"But I need something to doooooo…"_

_"Well what do normal thirteen year old girls like to do?"_

_Jazmine perked up; she took this as a sign of interest. "Well we like to go shopping, go to the movies, and eat ice cream"_

_"Good," Huey said sternly, cutting her off, "So go do that."_

_Jazmine growled and jumped up, turning to face Huey. "Huey! I'm gonna come out and say it! You absolutely suck! You pay no attention to me whatsoever, and you don't like anything I do, and you don't like to hang out with me and even when we do hang out it's always everything you want to do!"_

_Huey didn't even look up at her. He continued reading his book, flipping another page. It was like he wasn't even listening to her. This made Jazmine even angrier._

_"GAAAAHHH! See?! You're not even _listening _to me! You won't even make eye contact! What the heck is your problem? You don't even care!"_

_She turned away and walked closer towards the edge looking down into the city. She was too angry to cry. She was just furious. At this point, Huey closed his book, placed it on the ground, got up and proceeded to walk towards Jazmine's back._

_"You seriously don't even care! You're a jerk! You're a bad friend! You probably wouldn't even care if I walked off this hill right now or even stopped talking to you! That would seriously probably just make your day-"_

_She was cut off once again by Huey who had roughly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so that she was staring at him face to face. Huey then closed his eyes, exhaled, and leaned fast towards her until his lips connected perfectly intact with hers. Jazmine's eyes shot open and little mini fireworks went off in her head as she allowed the kiss to happen. She couldn't believe it. He stole her first kiss. After about five seconds, he pulled away and opened his eyes. His expression was unchanged but Jazmine was still in pure shock._

_"Don't you _EVER_ say that I don't care about you," he growled._

_He walked back to the tree, picked up his book, and proceeded to leave. He stopped and looked back when he realized that Jazmine wasn't following._

_"Well? Aren't you coming?"_

_Jazmine only nodded, still in a trance. She went by the tree and picked up her backpack before following him off the hill. He had stolen her first kiss. It was probably his first as well._

_She never doubted him again._

_~XXXX~_

She continued making silly faces at her reflection. Just then, her cell phone rang from her bedroom. She rushed out of the bathroom and picked it up, not even checking it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jaz," came the familiar voice that made her day every time.

"Hueykins! What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd call and ask if you wanted to do a lunch date?"

"EEEKKK! Yes I would! Where to?"

"I was thinking about that high end bistro place in Uptown Woodcrest that you love so much."

"Oooh, yes! I would love to!"

"Alright. I'll swing by in about thirty minutes."

"Cool, then. I'll see you then!"

She hung up and shrieked a little more. Although she and Huey have been together for quite a while, she always gets excited when he plans a date for them. She practically dashed into the closet to find something to wear. She settled for a jeans jacket with a striped, long-sleeved brown and white shirt, then reached in and pulled out her slimming dark skinny jeans. In relation to the cold, she picked up her favorite pair of boots and laced them up. As for her hair? She stood in front of the dresser mirror contemplating. This mess of strawberry blonde. Her everyday struggle since childhood. She decided on a low ponytail puff. She applied her mascara and eyeliner, giving her eye that nice winged tip, and then sprayed on a little bit of perfume. She stood back and admired herself. Ms. Jazmine DuBois: Huey Freeman's girl.

She grabbed her white purse, and trotted down the stairs while humming. She ventured into the kitchen where Sarah was preparing a roast for dinner that night and Tom was at the table reading the newspaper. She jumped right in and pecked Tom on the cheek.

"Morning Daddy! Morning Mom!"

"Good morning, sweetheart," Tom greeted warmly as he smiled up at her. His hair had begun to grey, giving his head a salt and pepper look.

"Sweetie, you want something to eat?" Sarah asked as she continued cooking. "I can make you some pancakes really quick."

"No thanks, mom. Huey's coming to pick me up for lunch date in a few."

Sarah nearly dropped the pan as she looked at her daughter. Her eyes welled up with tears as she suddenly groped Jazmine in a bear hug, shaking her left and right.

"Ohhh! My daughter is going on a lunch date with Huey! My daughter is going on the date!"

"Ugh, yeah mom," Jazmine sputtered out as Sarah squeezed tighter and tighter, "What's so special? It's just another lunch date. And why are you crying?"

"Oh Honey! It's just that…it's…!"

"Ahem." Tom cleared his throat to get Sarah's attention. She opened her eyes and saw Tom shaking his head fervently as he continued sipping his coffee; the duo had been tipped off by Robert about Huey's plan.

"Oh Jazmine," Sarah said as she finally released Jazmine from her grasp (Jazmine had never been so happy to breathe in her life). She placed her arms on Jazmine's shoulders and admired her from arms' length.

"Yeah mom?"

"Just…" she took a deep breath, "Just have a really good day."

"Um, okay…"

Jazmine whipped around to look at her father for any strangeness, but Tom only stuck to his coffee and newspaper.

Three sharp horn blasts came from the front. "Oh that's him!" Jazmine exclaimed as she grabbed her purse. "See you guy later!"

She gave both her parents one last hug and kiss before dashing out the door. As soon as she left, Sarah finally let out her breath.

"You almost lost it there," Tom noted as he looked up at her.

"Well what'd you expect? How else can I react when I know that my baby girl is being proposed to today?"

* * *

**_Mockingbird Bistro and Café (11:03 A.M.)_**

Huey sat across from Jazmine as they sat outdoors on the patio. The weather was pretty nice that day. They admired the scenery as they waited for a waiter to take their order.

"Isn't it great Huey? This view?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oooh! Oooh! We should take a walk by that pond afterwards!"

"Actually, that was the plan."

She gasped. "You know me _way_ too well."

"Yeah, well…" He reached across the small table for her hand. "That's what happens when you love someone."

Jazmine blushed a shade of pink while Huey sported a small smile. The duo had been together as of now for six years, and despite Huey going to Harvard for college and Jazmine to NYU, the couple managed to make their long distance relationship work. They fought for it, and now…here they were. Although they had only graduated from college two years ago, they still had yet to move in together. Huey for some reason was not ready for a move in commitment. Jazmine just assumed it was a privacy thing and dropped the matter.

"Damn," Huey said as his stomach started growling, "How long does it take to get a waiter around here?"

"I know," Jazmine agreed, "Normally, I'm not waiting this long. We should've been served by now."

"Well, well, well," came the very familiar voice of someone that Huey and Jazmine did _not_ want to see right now. They both turned and saw Uncle Ruckus, dressed in a waiter's suit, making his way to their table. They both groaned at the sight.

"If it isn't the Li'l Coon nappy-headed negro and his mulatto half-negro monkey!"

Jazmine's ears turned red in a heartbeat and Huey made to duck his head; Ruckus' outburst caused people to look their way.

"Not _now, _Ruckus," Huey hissed, "I just want to have a nice romantic lunch with Jazmine."

"Ohhhh! So the Coon thinks he's too _good_ now for the likes of me! Well don't you worry, Nigga, I'll make sure you and the Li'l Monkey get what you want."

He flung the menus down at them. At this point, more people began staring disapprovingly over at them. Huey and Jazmine quickly opened their menus and hid inside them. Ruckus was embarrassing them in front of the white folk.

"Alright, I'll have a turkey sandwich with carmine tea," Jazmine decided.

"And for you, Coon Negro?"

"I'll have the same," Huey growled, "But instead of tea, I'll have a vanilla latte."

"Ohhh! Now the Coon Negro thinks he's too good for tea! He wants something that's the same color as him!"

Huey groaned as he covered his face with his hands as Ruckus took the menus back and walked inside the building; why today of _all_ days did Ruckus have to work at the Bistro? Jazmine leaned across and grabbed one of his arms gently, pulling it away from him. Huey looked at the hand and then up at her. Her eyes looked at him reassuringly and he remembered how very, _very_ lucky he was to have her. With his free hand, he felt inside his pants pocket and came across the box. In a sense of security, he patted down on the pocket. He went back to admiring Jazmine, but before he could, Ruckus came back to their table, flinging the plates of food at them.

"Ruckus! What is your problem?!"

"My problem is that this is a White Folk society and you Coon Negros are messing up the environment!"

"You know what Ruckus?"

Huey stood up so that he was face to face with him. Everyone started looking there way at this point.

"Huey, _pleeease_ not here! Not now!" Jazmine pleaded quietly as everyone started mumbling at the sight.

He ignored her. "If you have a problem with me, voice it. I don't even care anymore."

"Well lookie here! The Coon-Headed Nigga is finally surrendering! Oh I thought I'd never see the day! You and yo' Coon Monkey of a date is ruining the society for the elite of all White People! I mean, I see the Monkey here every so often, but I often wonder where she gets the money to pay for all this! And now you two are _both_ here and I doubt that you contain any money on you whatsoever to pay for all this expensive morsels made for the White People! Now that I've said it, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YA DAMN NIGGAS!"

Everyone stopped and stared. Huey was absolutely red in the face. Ruckus looked as if he just ran a marathon. Huey then reached down for his sandwich.

"Huey…" Jazmine warned.

Once more he ignored her. He took the plate with his sandwich and smacked it in Ruckus' face, causing him to fall backwards and onto the floor.

"OOOOOOOH I'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY THE NEGRO!"

"By the way, I'm not a Coon-Headed Negro."

Huey then took the hot latte and threw it onto Ruckus, causing him to yelp in pain from the contact to his skin. Huey then used both of his hands to pick up Ruckus from the ground by the collar of his shirt. He held up Ruckus, making sure that Ruckus could see the rage in his eyes and that he himself could see the fear in Ruckus' face.

"Another thing: don't you _EVER_ call the love of my life a Monkey, a Coon-Head Negro, or any other derogatory term in life. Ever."

Huey threw him down roughly. Ruckus then turned to the building.

"LASSIE! COME OUT HERE LASSIE! YOUR HUMAN IS BEING ATTACKED!"

"Lassie?" Huey and Jazmine said incredulously.

Suddenly, a giant black Doberman came sprinting from around the corner, snarling with foam from its mouth. Huey didn't even think twice; he grabbed Jazmine's arm and the lovers fled the scene.


	3. Lassie and The Ring

Shout out to **BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009 , TheIlluminatisGreatest, aj118, Ash Meadows, and bunnybabe247** for reviewing!

* * *

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." –Ingrid Bergman_

**Current Mission: **Escape from Ruckus and his demonic dog Lassie

**Household State: **Normal

**Chapter 3: Lassie and The Ring**

**_Wuncler Memorial Park (11:49 A.M.)_**

Huey and Jazmine sprinted throughout the pathways of the park that was unfamiliar to them, throwing their heads back every so often to see if they were being followed. Sure enough, Lassie was keeping pace and Ruckus himself wasn't too far behind. The duo ran faster as Lassie sped his pace up. Quite suddenly, Huey felt a sharp pain coming from the back of his right thigh.

"SHIT! What the Hell!"

He jerked his head back to see that there was a tear in his pants and that Lassie was only a mere three feet from him; that damned dog had taken a bite out of him, and it was clear that he wasn't done. The dog leaped again, this time going for Huey' calf.

"Oh no you don't!"

Huey swung his leg sideways causing Lassie to skid. The dog was strategically trying to take him out. Ruckus was the brains while Lassie was the brute force to carry out said plans.

"THAT'S RIGHT, LASSIE! YOU GET THAT COON NEGRO AND THAT LI'L MONKEY!"

Lassie sped up once more but went to Jazmine's side. He leaped up, trying hard to get her arm. Huey saw and swept Jazmine up in an instance to take her away from those teeth. He kept her close to him, carrying her honeymoon style even though it meant he would have to increase his speed to make up for more weight being added to him.

"Huey! I have an idea!"

Jazmine then reached into her purse and pulled out a squishy red ball (What she was doing with a ball in the first place confused Huey). She then shook the ball at Lassie, who took instant notice and paid all of his attention to it, his tongue now dangling out of his mouth in pure glee.

"Hey Lassie! Here's the ball! You want the ball?"

She then chucked it in a random direction as far as she could. "Go get it boy!"

Lassie sprinted in the direction of the ball, while Huey and Jazmine cut off and detoured into another direction, jumping through bushes and over hedges. They reached the fountain that stood in the very center of the park. Panting, they braced themselves on the fountain as they tried to catch their breath.

"You okay, Huey?"

"Yeah, except that dog took a bite out of me."

Jazmine rushed behind him to see that the part of the thigh where Lassie had bit Huey had begun to bleed excessively.

"Huey, you're hurt!"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've had worse wounds than this, you know."

"I know that, but I still think you should get it check out."

"Fine, I'll see about that. But I'm not paying $60 at a damn clinic for them to wrap me up and 'prescribe' me antibiotics."

Jazmine shook her head. Huey was always the difficult one. She looked around at the environment and sighed in bliss, a smile beginning to form on her face.

"It's a shame," she chuckled, "That we're wasting the beauty and appreciation of this park all because of Ruckus and his dumb dog."

"Yeah," Huey agreed. He then whipped around and checked thoroughly. Lassie and Ruckus were nowhere in sight. "Well since we're standing here catching our breath, there's something you should know."

He grabbed her hand and made to stand up completely; the wound from the bite was beginning to pain him.

"Jazmine, I just wanted you to know that I am deeply in love with you."

She cocked her head to one side with that same smile. "I know that, silly."

"No you don't. You don't understand how much I do. We've been together for six years. Eight if you count the two years in high school before our first break up. We've been through a lot of tough times together, today being a perfect example, and no matter what happens we always manage to fight together and come out on top with them."

Jazmine's smile disappeared as she began to study Huey. Was he really saying what she thinks he's saying?

"All I know, Jaz, is that…in a way…you complete me. And trust me, there is no one I'd rather run through a park with away from a demonic demon dog and his mentally unstable negro-hating owner than with you. With that being said, I was only thinking about this one thing for the past six months…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny black box and opened it. The ring sparkled in the sunlight, making its appearance even more stunning. Jazmine dropped Huey's hand as she used both of hers to cover her mouth as Huey struggled to kneel down on one knee, the pain in his thigh increasing. Her eyes began to gloss over in tears as she stared down into the eyes of her lover.

Huey never broke eye contact for a second. "It would do me a great honor if I got the chance to spend an eternity's worth of happiness with you."

Jazmine suddenly gasped for breath as she choked out sobs. Huey didn't mind; in fact, he smiled. This would be one of the only times he would accept Jazmine's excessive crying. Pretty soon, it went from choked sobs to flat out crying as she flung herself downwards and glomped on Huey to hug him. Huey tried his best to balance on his knee as his thigh continued to pain him. The spot of the pavement right below him was spotted with blood.

"So, I take that as a yes?"

Jazmine pulled away from him a bit and stared at him, her eyes slightly puffy from tears of happiness. "What do you think, silly?" she sputtered out.

Huey's smile broadened while Jazmine cried even more as he took out the ring, held her hand once more, and placed the ring on her fourth finger. They stayed on the ground for a bit longer before making any attempt to get up; first Jazmine, then she held out her arm for Huey as he used her and braced himself against the fountain. Their eyes locked on each other's gaze once more as they slipped into an embrace.

"I love you, Huey."

"And I love you, Jazmine."

Huey closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but Jazmine was distracted by something else and her eyes grew bigger and bigger by the second.

"HUEY BEHIND YOU!"

Huey's eyes snapped open and his head twisted around as the snarling, growling, demonic sound of a dog came closer; Lassie had found the ball and returned. He dropped the ball and growled at Huey, still wanting a piece of him. Huey guarded Jazmine as they backed up away from the fountain.

"Uh, nice dog. Niicceee dog."

Lassie barked viciously and proceeded forward. Huey sprinted, not caring that his thigh was burning him. He ran around the fountain and then through the pathways as Lassie gave chase again. Huey sped up his pace as he continued to run. This dog had absolutely no regard for the likes of him. Huey leaped over bushes and hedges while Lassie kept up with him. The dog then leaped up and bit Huey right below the spot where Huey was already injured.

"SHIIITTT!"

Huey cried out in pain as he went down. He hit the grassy terrain where Lassie began to apprehend him. Lassie jumped on top Huey violently as Huey grabbed the dog by its front legs and wrestled around on the ground, trying to pry the dog off of him. Finally, Huey managed to throw Lassie off of him and proceeded to jump up and sprint. He looked behind to see that Lassie was keeping up with him.

"Oh c'mon! How can you keep-"

His outburst was cut short as his foot hit a large rock that was hidden within the ground. He tumbled downwards and began rolling faster and faster, soon realizing he was rolling down a hill. There was no stopping as his speed picked up and there was nothing to grab onto. Quite suddenly he was launched into mid air momentarily, and then the next thing he knew he was underwater. He had forgotten about the pond. The water was freezing from the November atmosphere and he quickly swum upwards. But the moment he broke the surface, he instantly felt colder as the wind blew across the park. He looked up and saw Lassie standing triumphantly at the top of the hill, looking down on him while wagging his tail.

"Damn dog," he cursed under his breath.

Huey quickly swam to the bank and pulled himself out of the pond, lying down momentarily as he made to catch his breath and try to ease the pain that had increased in his right leg. He looked up and cursed the dog off mentally. Seeming satisfied, Lassie turned around and ran off in search of his Negro-hating owner.

* * *

**_Freeman House (4:00 P.M.)_**

Naturally, Jazmine had told everyone she met about her engagement, the first ones to know being her parents. She had run inside her house shrieking and Sarah screamed alongside with her. Tom started calling everyone up and told them the news. Granddad had reacted the same way. He hugged Huey and even began to cry.

"Oh my grandson is _engaged_! Wedding bells are ringing! I can hear them now!"

He had then walked off into the kitchen to call up everyone. As for Huey, the minute Jazmine got inside her house safely, he went inside the Freeman house, limped up the stairs, and took a nice hot shower. He was freezing as he drove himself and Jazmine back to the main houses. After he got out and dried off, he rubbed some ointment on the back of his leg and then wrapped it up in white bandages. The pain began to subside a little as he eased to stand up. He then walked into the old room that he used to share with Riley. Opening the closet, he pulled out one of his old grey sweatpants and one of Riley's long-sleeved black shirts (Surely he wouldn't even mind). Content with his wear, he limped downstairs for the couch, aiming to get _some_ type of relaxation and perhaps some tv time. But of course, the second he planted his bottom in the seat, the doorbell rang.

"BOOOOYYY! Get the door!"

Huey groaned. Granddad was still lazy as always. Huey eased himself upwards and limped to the door. Whoever was there had better have a good reason for cutting into his relaxation time. Upon opening the door, he found Cindy, Caesar, Christian, and Hiro, each one with smiles plastered on their faces.

"We HEEEAAAARRRDDDDD!"

Cindy glomped onto Huey in excitement as Huey did the natural thing and not hug her back. Caesar and Christian high fived him while Hiro held up a six-pack.

"I gots the driiiinkkksss!"

They all clamored in and Huey closed the door behind them before limping into the kitchen. Cindy, Christian, and Huey sat around the small round table while Caesar and Hiro leaned on the counters. They each had a bottle of beer in their hands.

"Hey Hues, is there something wrong with your leg?" Caesar asked pointing to Huey's propped leg.

"Oh yeah, Ruckus' was working at the bistro, then I wouldn't comply to him, so he set his dog Lassie on us."

"Whoa there!"

"That sucks."

"Daaaammmnnn!"

"Ruckus has a dog?"

Huey shrugged. "That dog was crazy. I just hope I didn't contract rabies from that thing."

"I think you should get your leg checked out on the forreal though," Caesar said as he walked to the fridge, "That thing could get infected and shit."

"I'll see about it."

There was a clacking sound in the hallway and then Granddad appeared into the kitchen with his cane. "Hey gang!" He greeted cheerily with a smile.

"What is _up_, Mr. Freeman?" Christian greeted as everyone acknowledged the elder man's presence.

"So I'm guessing you all heard about my favorite grandson's engagement?"

"Mmmmm-hmm!" The all clamored in unison. Huey's eyes widened slightly; this was the first time that Granddad had _ever_ referenced him as the favorite. He would always side towards Riley.

"Heheh, well that's good." He chuckled as he walked to the fridge that was blocked by Caesar.

"Aye, Mr. Freeman, we saved you a beer," Hiro said as he held up the last bottle.

"Well thank you! I'll just put it in the fridge for later." He then turned to the blocked fridge and glared hard at Caesar. He then picked up his cane and smashed Caesar over the head with it. _Twice_.

"OWWW! SHIT! What was _that_ for!?"

"Bitch, I am not paying mortgage and bills for _yo_' black Jamaican ass to be eating up all of my damn food!"

Granddad then took the cane and whacked Caesar in the shin, causing him to topple over. As Caesar held on to his bruised shin, Granddad used the cane and smashed Caesar over the head once more.

" ! WHAT DID I DO _NOW_?!"

"That's for cussing up in my damn house!"

"BUT _YOU_ CUSSING RIGHT NOW!"

"Of course I am! I live here! I pay bills!"

The rest of them laughed and Huey could shake his head. Same old Granddad. Some things just didn't change.

* * *

**_8:00 P.M._**

Later that night found both Huey _and _Caesar with their legs propped up on the coffee table, a bag of ice placed on each leg. They all were sitting in the living room watching Cindy and Christian face off and make fools of themselves to Beyonce's 'Crazy in Love' on Just Dance for the Wii. As they danced on, the doorbell rang. Huey shifted himself upwards and limped towards the door, and opened it to find Riley standing there with a duffle bag.

"My niggaaaaaa!" Riley exclaimed, dropping his bag and raising his arms in the sky, hands extended.

Huey shook his head and chuckled as he clasped Riley's hand and hugged him. "My Nigga."

Like most siblings, Huey and Riley grew to love and respect each other more with age. They were closer now than before. They outgrew the whole fighting stage during their high school days and vowed to have each other's backs. After they released each other, Riley took notice of Huey's leg.

"Man, what happened to yo' leg nigga?"

"Ruckus got himself a dog. Need I go on?"

"Uh-uh," Riley said as he picked up his bag and followed Huey inside.

"What is _up_ crew?" He greeted.

"REEZEY!" Cindy shrieked as she paused the game and leaped over the coffee table to hug her bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"C-MERPH!" Riley shrieked back as Cindy jumped on him. The duo laughed as they rocked back and forth. When they parted, Cindy was wiping her eyes a little. She had started to cry.

"Young Riley in the hizzouse!" Christian exclaimed as he and Hiro high fived and greeted him. Riley took his greetings as he lumbered over to the couch with Cindy still clinging onto him. Riley gave a blank look at Caesar as he pried Cindy off of him and dumped her on him.

"And what's wrong with _yo_' leg, fool?"

"Yo' crazy Granddad whacked me on the shin with his cane for raiding his fridge."

Riley only shrugged as he sunk down on his favorite couch. "That's yo' _own _fault. You should know by now that you don't raid the fridge for no damn reason."

Caesar scowled at him as the doorbell rang again. This time, Riley got up and answered it. Before he could even ask who was there, he was glomped on by his greeter.

"MMMPPH! MPPMMH! GERROFF ME JAZMINE!"

"RILEY! I missed you!"

She released him as Riley braced the door frame to catch his breath. "Damn! Yo' hair was all up in mah mouth and err'thang!"

"Soorrryyy," she said in a sing-song voice, "But, lookie here!"

She flashed her engagement ring hand at him. Riley's eyes almost popped out of his socket as he stared from Jazmine, to the ring, and then to Huey. "Aye, you did it! Y'all engaged now!"

"Yup," Huey said with a smile as he struggled to stand up and let Jazmine run over to hug him, "This lovely girl right here is officially my fiancé."

"Awwww," Cindy cooed from her place in Caesar's lap, "So when's the big day?"

"Well considering he just proposed today, a date isn't in our minds yet."

"But just so you know, for future reference, I want a late spring wedding date. More like Mayish in that area. And another thing, do _not_ drag me in wedding plans. I refuse to have a heart attack before the day."

"Sounds like the girls have a lot of planning to do," Christian said, "Like Jazzy's dress, the guest list, the venue, oh and Huey has to choose the Best Man-"

"Heheheh, don't worry about that part nigga," Riley said as he puffed out his chest and walked towards them, "I'm pretty sure it's been established that _I_, Young Reezey, will be the Best Man."

"Whoa….._WHOA_….Whoa." Caesar uttered out as he pushed Cindy off of him and stood up to face Riley. "What makes you so sure that you'll be the Best Man?"

"Uhhhh cause I'm his brotha. _Duh_."

"Well _I'm_ his best friend."

"And _I'm _family."

"Just cause you fam don't mean a thing."

"_Blood_ is thicker than water."

"But I'm pretty sure Huey is gonna choose me over you _any day_."

"To Hell he is! I'm gonna be the Best Man!"

"Noooo, _I'm _gonna be the Best Man!"

"Nah nah nah. I'm the Best Man."

"Nah playa. I'm the Best Man."

"I'm the Best Man!"

"_I'm _the Best Man!"

"HUEY!"

"_HUEY_!"

The two males stared at Huey for support. Everyone was looking back and forth between Huey and the fighting duo.

"Uhhhh…"

Huey's eyes darted between Caesar and Riley. He hadn't even picked a date for the wedding and he already had to chose between who was going to be standing right next to him at the altar.

"HUEY!"

"HUEY!"

"_HUEY_!"

"_HUEY_!"

Uh-oh.


	4. The Guest List

Shout out to **SayaKisaragi Blood** **and Lovesosa123**for reviewing!

* * *

_"In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter, and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed." –Khalil Gibran_

**Current Mission: **Plan out Wedding

**Days Until Wedding: **30

**Household State: **Normal

**Chapter 4: The Guest List**

**_Huey and Jazmine's House (11:00 A.M.)_**

Jazmine woke up and stretched in the bed that she and Huey shared as she looked at the clock. Five months had passed since Huey had proposed to her. They had set the date for May 22nd, just a month from now. In the time that had passed, Huey and Jazmine had purchased a house together but each still kept their apartments for work purposes. She got up and walked around to wake herself up, deciding to pour herself some coffee. Just last week, she had fitted herself for her wedding dress. Being in the dress made it much more surreal that the big day was coming up pretty soon.

She sipped on her coffee as she contemplated her upcoming nuptials. She was about to become Mrs. Freeman. Or Mrs. DuBois-Freeman? She had yet to decide which one had a better ring to it. She had to plan out the bridesmaids; Cindy would be the Maid of Honor, or course. Her parents and Mr. Freeman would have to plan out the guest list. She and Huey would have to pick the venue (and decide on an indoor or outdoor setting), catering stuff, color scheme, music selection, there was just so much to be done. Her phone vibrated and she put down the coffee and checked it.

**-Cindy: So we planning stuff today? Or Nahh?**

Jazmine chuckled as she typed away.

**-Of course. Let's meet up at the Freeman house later. I have Caesar and Christian doing invitations anyways.**

She put down the phone and went back to her coffee. The Freemans. She liked the sound of that. Mr. and Mrs. Freeman.

* * *

**_Freeman House (1:00 P.M.)_**

Huey rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before Granddad hobbled his way over to answer the door.

"Oh, it's you. Whatchu doin' over here, boy?"

"Well Jazmine wanted to plan wedding stuff here, so we figured now's as good a time as to plan the guest list as well."

"Oh, okay, well come on in. Tweedledum and Tweedledee are in the living room working their asses off."

Huey took off his shoes and walked into the living room where Christian and Caesar were kneeled down over the coffee table, foreheads beaded with sweat and hands covered with paper cuts.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're doing your wedding invitations," Christian huffed out as he wiped his head from the sweat.

"Uhhh, didn't Jazmine ask you guys to do that like a month ago?"

"Of course," Caesar grumbled out in a Jamaican accent as he paused and glared at Huey, "But apparently we made a mistake. According to Jazzy, y'all ain't getting married on May 22nd. Noooooo, y'all getting married on the _Twenty-Second of May_. We spent the last two hours redoing all of these invitations by hand, mon. Cause that's how Jazzy wants 'em, _by hand_. I tell ya see, ya girl wicked mon, she wicked that's what she is."

Huey tried his best to suppress a smile; he found it really funny how Caesar would bust out in his native Jamaican accent whenever he went on an angry rant.

"You're lucky you don't have to do this crap," Christian said as he and Caesar took a breath and leaned back; they found that it was time for a little break.

"What do you mean lucky?" Huey questioned incredulously. "I still have to do all the planning, book the venue, make the guest list, and basically everything else. I'd _kill_ to switch places with you guys."

"Well that's what you get for getting married," Christian snickered.

Huey pointed at his cut up fingers. "And that's what you guys get for messing up the invitations."

"Aww, that's cold bruh."

"Whatever. I'm gonna grab a drink. You guys want anything?"

"Oh no, let me get it for you Huey!" Caesar exclaimed as he jumped up and dashed for the kitchen. He sped back in a couple of seconds with a small can of apple juice. "Here you go!"

"Uh…thanks," Huey muttered as he opened the can and began sipping the drink.

"Anything for my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

He then walked back into the kitchen to raid the fridge. Christian looked straight at Huey. "Lemme guess. You still haven't picked a Best Man yet, have you?"

Huey shook his head. Riley and Caesar were still bickering about who would be Huey's Best Man. However, with Riley back in New York to finish out his final semester of school, that gave Caesar the advantage to sweeten up to Huey and be at his beck and call. Huey honestly didn't enjoy Caesar clinging to him like this and there have been multiple occasions where he had fought himself to not punch Caesar in the face. In the end, it came down to the fact that Caesar was his best friend and Riley was his brother; there was no way he could simply pick one over the other. It would have to wait until everything else was done and taken care of. He reached for the notebook and pen that was right next to the invitation cards on the coffee table.

"Well, time to get started on this guest list, I guess. Hey Granddad, let's do this!"

There came the hobbling sound of the cane as Granddad made his way into the living room. He settled down into his recliner and made himself comfortable. "Alright, whenever you ready, Boy."

Huey sat down on the couch while Caesar and Christian went back to work on the invitations. He made three columns on the paper, titling the left side "Freeman Guests", the middle "DuBois Guests", and the right side "Mutual Guests".

"So let's start off with our side. Definitely Mom and Dad." He wrote their names down on the list.

"Oooh! Your Aunt Cookie would just _love _to come down!"

"I guess," Huey shrugged as he put down Cookie Freeman.

"And knowing your Aunt Cookie she'll probably want to bring down Cai-"

Granddad caught himself and stopped while Huey immediately tensed up and closed his eye. Christian and Caesar sensed the tension in the air and slowly turned to look at Huey; they all knew about Huey's beef with _that boy_.

"Do not _ever _mention that name again. He is _not _allowed to step foot in this house or even all of Woodcrest," Huey growled through clenched teeth.

"O-kay…moving on," Granddad stated in an awkward high pitched voice, "Well with Cookie we'll have your uncle Leroy and his brother Felix."

Huey scribbled down the names. "What about your cousin Jericho and his family?"

Granddad made a face. The last time Jericho came to the house was when he and his family had been flooded out of their own house from Hurricane Katrina. They practically almost ate Huey, Riley, and Granddad out of house and home making the statement true like it still is today: Granddad _hated_ visitors.

"C'mon Granddad. Just this once. It's for a happy occasion."

"Ehhhh…fine I guess. But just this once!"

Huey wrote down 'Jericho plus five' in the column. He looked at the list. "Okay so far I have for our side, you, Riley, Mom, Dad, Aunt Cookie, Uncle Leroy, Uncle Felix, and Jericho and his family."

"That's it for now, I guess. I'll think up of some more names later." He yawned loudly and deep. "Mmm-hmmm! Time for a good nap! I'll see you boys later!"

Granddad struggled to get up but once he was, he hobbled out with his cane and went upstairs. Huey sat back and let out a breath. "I need Jazmine."

"Awww he needs a little lovin' dovin' time!" Caesar cooed as he made kissy face noises. Christian fell over and held his sides as he laughed. Huey took the remote and chucked it hard at Caesar's head.

"OWWW! The fuck man!"

"AND IT IS _CERTAINLY_ NOT FOR THAT!"

* * *

**_DuBois House (3:00 P.M.)_**

Sarah walked down the stairs and opened the door to find Jazmine on the patio.

"I'm here!" Jazmine yelled out as she strutted inside the house. Sarah shook her head with a smile while she closed the door and followed her into the kitchen.

"Well I'm glad you've decided to embrace me with your presence."

"Well we had to get this guest list done somehow, mom," Jazmine replied. She rummaged through the fridge and threw a can of Dr. Pepper to her while grabbing a can for herself. The sound of two soda cans popping open filled the room for a split second.

"Oh yes! Let's get this done then, shall we? Tom!"

Jazmine ruffled around for paper and she and Sarah settled down around the island counter while Tom trumped down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, gang!"

"Daddy, we need to get this guest list figured out."

"Yes, Tom, we have to figure it out."

"Alrighty," Tom replied as he went into the fridge to grab himself a soda. He popped the top open and leaned down against the island. "Should we start with my side?"

"Yeah that could work."

"Alright, well definitely my mother," he started off.

"What about your father, sweetheart?"

Tom stiffened. There were horrible memories that he had secreted about his father that not even Jazmine and Sarah know about to this day. And he planned on keeping it that way.

"Uh-uh-uh no, it would, uh, be a bit, um, un-uncomfortable for my mother."

"Well I know your parents are divorced, hun, but I would think that they are very civil with one another."

Jazmine only blinked and stared at her father. Thank God her parents weren't divorced.

"Okay? Well who else?"

"Let's do my Aunt Lydia and Uncle Sherman, and-"

"OOOOOH! IS YOUR HOT-.. Er I mean, HANSOME COUSIN BOBBY COMING?"

Tom shot her a blank look while blinking his eyes repeatedly. "Um, well, I-I-I guess I could have him come-"

"EEEEEK! YES! Write him down, Jazmine, WRITE HIM DOWN!"

Jazmine scribbled down his name quickly. It was very evident that her mother _still_ had jungle fever. She looked over the names that her father gave out before turning to her mother. "Your turn, mommy."

"Alright, we'll have my mother and father-"

Tom stiffened up once more. "Sweetheart, your parents still hate me."

"Oh c'mon, Tom, I know my parents will put aside their differences for our little girl's big day!"

"…Fine…"

"And we'll have my brother Marvin, his wife Linda, and their twin girls Amber and Melody."

Jazmine was the one who stiffened up this time. Her twin cousins, who were only a year older than her, always found a way to make her feel inferior. When they were younger, they always teased her about her mixed status and especially how she couldn't tame her hair. The twins always carried the air about them that they were better than Jazmine and her friends. She hadn't seen the twins since she was fifteen and they were sixteen. They had put her down tremendously during her break up period with Huey. After all these years, their presence at the wedding made Jazmine uneasy.

"Do-Do we really _have_ to invite the twins?"

"Yes, sweetie, we need everyone here to see your big day!"

Jazmine moaned softly as she reluctantly scribbled down the names.

"And we'll have my other brother Derek, his wife Christina, and their son Brayden."

Jazmine breathed a silent sigh of relief. Now Brayden she can handle. He knew how to tame the twins when they got too crude. She considered him her favorite cousin of all time and was looking forward to his visit.

"Alright so is that everyone?"

"I believe so. We'll think of a couple more over the next few hours."

"Cool, well I'll just go across the street and run this by Huey."

She picked up the list and her purse before heading out the door. As she walked, she looked at Amber and Melody's names once more. She closed her eyes and let out a sad moan as she walked across the street.

* * *

**A/N: If you're interested in what Tom's horrible memories of his father are, look at his chapter 'Tom's Voice' in my older Boondocks story "This Is My Voice".**


End file.
